


Loco Contigo

by evafilippa12



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Drunken Flirting, Drunken Kissing, Gay Male Character, Gay Panic, Gay Sex, Homophobic Language, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-06 15:53:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20509580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evafilippa12/pseuds/evafilippa12
Summary: There're three sides to this story; Monty's, Winston's and the truth. If you asked Monty, he'd say that a fag hit on him and he beaten him up. Winston would say the same. Who was telling the truth? Maybe none?





	1. Chapter 1

There're three sides on this story; Monty's, Winston's and the truth.  
That's what happened in this summer party, when Montgomery and that beautiful boy from Hillcrest locked eyes on that balcony.  
"I don't like it; I don't know anyone here" Monty protested, following Bryce. Monty was always nervous around people he didn't knew. He didn't trust people. His father taught him that pretty well.  
"Don't worry buddy. I got you. We'll get drunk and meet some girls, alright? Now now..." Bryce walked over the front door. "Where's the booze?"  
Monty was following him, looking around nervously when his eyes met with a brunet; he was the most beautiful guy/person/human being he had ever laid his eyes on. More beautiful that Timothée Calamet; and that was the highest Monty ever dreamed about.  
  
"Who's the Latinx hottie?" One of Winston's friends asked, noticing the way Winston was using his bedroom eyes on the guy.  
Winston shrugs and locks eyes with the stranger. "No idea..."  
When the guy disappeared, Winston slid into a room, admiring the collection of vinyls, smiling as he found some of his own favorites.  
Monty was downstairs, playing beer pong and watching Bryce talking with a girl; just talking, which was weird of him. The Bryce he knew would jump the girl's bones there and now; New Bryce had a girlfriend though and wanted to be loyal and good. Monty wouldn't give a shit. He drank a few shots and uncountable glasses of Jack Daniel's with Coke, his favorite. Soon, he needed to use the bathroom. And, funny story, he walked into the room Winston was.  
"Where is a fucking bathroom?"  
Winston looked up and his heart beats faster; hot latino boy on board.  
"No bathroom here, dude. And don't pee on the bed, wouldn't be appreciated".  
Monty laughed. The boy was now standing tall and beautiful in front of him. Monty was already imagining him naked...  
He shook his head to kick those thoughts out of his mind. He shouldn't... he remembered when he was 11 and his best friend kissed him for fun. He recalled being confused but wanting more. More kisses... more cuddles. That's when his dad came in, kicked the boy out of the room and beat his son up to unconsciousness.  
Winston had moved closer now, without Monty realizing.  
"What's the matter?" Winston stroked his face, Monty flinching away.  
"I... I can't... can't want this... I shouldn't..."  
"Oh honey..." Winston smiles. "You're safe here with me..." and leans to kiss him.  
Monty grabs his sweater, clenching his other fist on his side. Winston takes in a breath.  
"Easy there..." he whispers. "You don't have to do that..."  
Monty looks into Winston's eyes; the bastard was right. All Monty was thinking were all the pornographic scenarios he wanted to imitate with this son of a bitch. Then he changed his mind; he wanted it soft and slow and mind blowing. He looked deep into the guy's eyes, seeing confusion. And lust. He pulled him by the sweater, smashing his lips to his. God. All fucking hell might break loose tomorrow and he'd stay there, kissing this rich Hillcrest fucker.  
Monty found himself pushing the guy to his knees. Winston was smiling.  
"Oh you want me to - you could just ask..." he jokes.  
Monty fumbled with his belt and zipper while Winston's hands, soft and tender and experienced, took the lead. He didn't pushed Winston's head, no; that's what Monty would like to be heard. That's what Winston said. But that wasn't the truth. At least the whole truth.  
Monty was paralyzed with terror and fear and need and lust. He looked down at Winston, who was clearly enjoying taking his dick down his throat, and tried to relax. Once he achieved that, he enjoyed the act much more. He had a few blowjobs before, with girls; it wasn't the same. A gay guy theoretically knew how to satisfy a guy a little bit better since they knew what guys liked and had dicks so...  
"Fuck."  
Winston looked up at the broken curse that escaped Monty's mouth and pulled back. "You okay? Did I hurt you with my teeth or -"  
"Please, godfuck, don't stop now..." Monty begs, tugging at Winston's hair.  
Soon the boy's mouth was filled with come. He swallowed it down and stood up. He was surprised when he was kissed deeply, moans vibrating him from the other guy's mouth. He wrapped his arms around Monty's neck and pushed him to bed. He climbed on top of him and started grinding their hips together.  
"Want us to -" Winston suggested; he had no problem on taking this beautiful guy apart piece by piece. He tilted his head when Monty's face changed from fucked out to sad.  
"Not... ready yet... about that..."  
Winston nods. He lays beside him and sighs; he doesn't care that he had no change to come. He'd jeez later, alone, thinking of the beautiful stranger...  
"I'm Monty, by the way. Montgomery de la Cruz."  
"Winston Williams, it's a pleasure"  
Monty smirks slyly. "Oh well... I can feel that".  
Winston blushes. "Uh... can I kiss you? Like... properly?"  
Monty smiles and nods, moving to his side and placing a soft kiss to his lips.  
  
After several minutes of heating making out, Winston dragged Monty downstairs. Winston drank a bit -some fancy rich kid's drink like Malibu with something- they danced; not in the center of the party but in a dark corner, just the two of them.  
When a certain song came on, Monty's eyes lightened up.  
_"Tú me tienes loco, loco contigo, yo trato y trato, pero baby, no te olvido, tú me tienes loco, loco contigo, yo trato y trato, pero baby, aquí yo sigo..."_  
Winston bit his lip. "You speak Spanish?"  
Monty smirks. "I'm a latino, baby, what d'ya think? I speak Spanish like you speak English."  
They swing their hips to the rhythm, Monty holding onto Winston's.  
"What are you fags doing here?"  
A drunk guy slurred at them. Monty stopped dancing and looked angrily at him. "The fuck did you said asshole?"  
Winston placed a hand on Monty's chest to calm him down. "Easy baby... doesn't worth it."  
"Yeah baby do what your bitch says" the other guy mocked. That's when Monty delivered his first punch. They started fighting and somehow Winston got in between, getting a few punches and shots himself. Bryce got in the way to break it up.  
"The fuck you doing Montgomery?"  
Monty looked at Winston then at Bryce. "He called us fags."  
Bryce frowns. "So?"  
"We were dancing" Winston interrupted. "What's so bad about two boys dancing?"  
Bryce looked at his friend. Monty fell silent.  
"I'll give you 5 grand to forget what happened. And if anyone asks-"  
"About my bruises... Yeah, I'll tell them he did it" he looked at Monty "because I gave him a blowjob and then I asked to see him again and he thought it was an insult to his manly ego. Yeah whatever to protect toxic masculinity, right?"  
Monty sighed. "I'm sorry..." he whispered and left, going to the car.  
Bryce looked at Winston, sitting beside him. "So... you and my friend...wow"  
Winston rolls his eyes. "I've been with worse."  
Bryce chuckles. "Hope you two meet again. I saw him staring at you a few hours ago; he never looks at girls like that..."  
Winston shrugs. "Maybe he's not that into girls, did you ever thought about that?"  
Bryce didn't answered. "Take care of yourself, man" he said before disappearing.

  
𝚃𝚑𝚎 𝚍𝚊𝚢 𝚘𝚏 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝙷𝚘𝚖𝚎𝚌𝚘𝚖𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚐𝚊𝚖𝚎.

Winston craved to see Monty again. He was thinking of him a lot lately, especially when he learned the guy was a quarterback for Liberty High. Fuck. He had to go and take pictures and pretend nothing happened between him and the boy with the huge "De la Cruz" on his back.  
During the game, Monty was staring at him too. He wasn't expecting to see him, he had totally forgot the guy was going to Hillcrest with Bryce.  
During the game, their eyefuck would set the whole field on fire.  
After the fight, Monty approached him, find him almost ready to go.  
"Hey. Winston, right?"  
Winston looked up, smiling. It was dark enough so his blush wouldn't be seen.  
"Hey. Nice... fight you got there"  
Monty shrugged. "It's whatever man. How're you?"  
Winston shrugs back. "Same thing. School, home, French, piano practice, back and forth."  
After a few seconds of awkward silence, Winston took a step closer and fucking kissed him. "Gosh, I really needed to do that..." he gasped out after a very deep and intense kiss. Monty nodded. "Shall we go somewhere more... private?"  
Winston smiled. "My parents will be out of town the whole weekend..."  
Monty smirks and smiles back. "Good".  
  
They were fucking for hours; that guy has a hell lot of a fuckin' stamina, Winston thought. Surely, most of the times Winston had his face down, god knew why Monty preferred that position when he could have Winston on his lap; or on top of him. Or beneath him, watching his face. Maybe he was still closeted and thought that maybe that position was making it _less gay_.  
Once they came for several times that Sunday morning, they laid in bed, close, breathing in each other's scents.  
"Don't leave" Winston begged, with that little cute voice of his.  
Monty kissed his forehead and sighed. "You know I can't... my father will kill me... please promise me you won't tell anyone..."  
Winston nods then bites his lip guiltily. "Like... anyone? I think your friend Bryce already knows..."  
Monty frowns at the mention of Bryce's name. "He's not my friend... not anymore... so fuck him. I just.. don't want my dad to know... he will kill me. Literally and figuratively."  
Winston kisses Monty's chest. "I won't tell another soul. Just promise me I can secretly see you. I want more of this. I need more of _you_".  
Monty grins. "So needy already? 'kay. Fine. I promise."  
"You pinky swear it?"  
Monty laughed at how cute and adorable were Winston's puppy eyes. He would never admit they had an effect on him though.  
"Ugh. Fine. I fuckin' pinky swear it".


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my commenter @romii made me do it so... enjoy a second (and last) fuckin' part! this is after the homecoming hook up and before Monty's arrest.  
Don't hate me about the bad Spanish job, I know shit about Spanish so an online translator is kinda what to put the blame on lol ☮

_"Did you heard it?"_  
Winston's phone beeped with a text. Aha. Monty again. Winston tilted his head at the mysterious text, watching at his phone screen for a few seconds before a bunch of texts followed.  
_"Helloooooo"_  
_"That's not a fuckin' booty call so fuckin' call me fucker!"_  
_"😘"_  
Winston sighs, rolling his eyes fondly and dials the ID caller. Monty instantly picks up; his deep, sexy Latino voice is welcomed by Winston's eardrums.  
_"Hey"_ Monty said. _"Bryce is missing..."_  
"Oh" Winston swallows. "Oh my god! Do you think he's friggin' okay?"  
_"I don't fuckin' know!"_ Monty whines. _"Hope he is. Hope he is fuckin' okay. Gosh... may I come over? Like... now?"_  
Winston gulped; sure he wanted Monty there. He knew Monty needed him right now, he was sure he needed to feel some warmth, a gentle hand stroking his hair...  
"Gimme a minute? Call you back" he hangs up and walks downstairs; his mom was cooking dinner while his dad was working on a case on his laptop. Both his parents were lawyers, they met on court and fell in love. After almost 20 years and they were still madly in love. Winston hoped one day he'd have that.  
"Hey mom, uhm... I was wondering... may a friend come over for... a school project? His computer is broken down and he will almost fail the class if I don't help him so -"  
"Of course, honey" his mom interrupted him. "He could also stay for dinner. You never bring any friends home..."  
_"Because I don't have any friends..." _Winston thought.  
When he gets his parents'acceptance, he calls Monty again.  
"Come over. I fucking need you"

Monty's dad was drunk. Again. What a fucking suprise.  
_"¿Qué mierda crees que vas?"*_ the asshole asks, grabbing at Monty's elbow.  
_"¡Donde carajo quiera! ¡A la mierda!"**_ Monty yells and pulls his elbow back. "Fuck off! You are the reason mom left us! You're the reason my life is so fucked up! Fuck off! Wish you were fuckin' dead so I was free of you!"  
His father was taken aback by that use of language and slapped him hard on his face. "You should show me some respect, boy! I'm your friggin' father!"  
Monty laughs humorlessly and shook his head. "No. You're not. You might gave me life, but you're not a father to me. Fathers don't beat their fuckin' sons up for nothing! Fathers protect their sons! Fuck off!"  
He walked outside, slamming the door behind him. Tears were stinking his eyes and he finally left them fall. He needed Winston so friggin' much right now... he needed to bury himself inside his tight heat and get lost forever. Despite the fact Monty treated Winston just like his father did to him, Winston forgave him and cared genuinely about him. Monty jumped into his Jeep and drove at Winston's the faster he could.

_"Novio..."***_ Monty smiled as he saw Winston and leaned to give him a kiss. Winston's dad, hearing the nickname, raised an eyebrow. "Did you just called my son "sweetheart" in Spanish?"  
Monty blushed. "Oh. I... well..."  
"Dad it's an inside joke." Winston explains and rolls his eyes fondly. "Monty is a friend. Right Monty?" he raises an eyebrow staring at him.  
Monty swallows and doesn't answer.  
"Let's go. We've a lot of work to do."

"So... you're practically saying that you and Bryce talked at Homecoming game and that he knew about what you did to Tyler? And you did... oh my god that's insane! You raped the poor guy with a fuckin' mop? Monty, that's too much, even for you!"  
While Winston was angrily ranting, Monty was staring down at his feet. "I... I wasn't thinking straight. I was so angry and... I just dunno what I was thinking... I should... I should apologize to him."  
Winston frowns down at him. "Yeah. You should. I can't believe it... you didn't seemed like a fuckin' rapist guy..."  
"I'm so sorry..." Monty was at the verge of crying at this point. Winston kneeled in front of him at the spot Monty was sitting on the bed, looking up at him. "Stay tonight. You shouldn't go home. And after what we talked about... your father and all that shit... I can't leave you alone..."  
They ended up sleeping in bed, curled together. When his mom walked upstairs to inform them that dinner was ready, she smiled as she saw how the other boy was holding onto her son, like he was his lifejacket in the ocean or something. She gently closed the door and knocked on it half an hour later. She and Winston's dad allowed Monty to stay for a few days, after he explained the difficult situation at home.

A few days later, they met again, because Monty was devastated for Bryce's death. They made love, hard, passionately, fiercely and longingly; Monty was on top, moaning like a crazy man while he pushed and stroked and touched Winston, as they were chasing their climax. He needed some release, he needed to forget, he needed to believe things would get better.  
After the sex, they stayed up all night; fortunately, Winston's parents were out of town again.  
"Mom and dad are getting suspicious about you" Winston whispers, while making invisible shapes on Monty's chest. "They're endlessly teasing me about you"  
"Huh" Monty smirks. "Tell them. They seem so good... your folks... I wish I had so caring parents, like yours."  
Winston looked up at him sadly, stroking his hair. "My offer still stands; I'll go to college next year. Come with me. We can... rent an apartment and live together. Be together."  
Monty sighs. "You know I would never ever get a high fuckin' GPA. I'm almost failing to all of my classes".  
Winston smirks. "Maybe I could tutor you".

Tutoring wasn't an option with these two of course; whenever they'd meet, they'd fuck like bunnies. So they dropped it. Also Monty was always so friggin' anxious and stressed lately, even sex couldn't get him relaxed.

One day, after a god ass amazing fuck, they were laying in Monty's car, in the backseat. "Clay Jensen and that girl, Ani came and talked to me yesterday."  
Monty looked down at him, dumbfounded. "What the fuck."  
"Yeah, I know, right?" Winston shrugs. "What's wrong with them?"  
"They followed me and saw me with my father. They thought I killed Bryce. Fuckers. I would never kill him. He was a brother to me".  
"Yeah, I know baby". Winston comforts him and kisses his chest.  
"Did you tell them about... us?"  
Winston bites his lip. "Yes."  
"Fuck Winston why?" Monty yells and stands up, pushing Winston off of him, harder than he expected.  
"I... I don't know... I just... told them. What they could do to you?"  
Monty huffs. "They can do shit to me."

When Monty is arrested for Tyler's rape and beating up, he makes a last phone call. He doesn't call a lawyer, nor his father, why would he anyway.  
"Hello?"  
"Winston, hey, it's me... Monty..." Monty sniffs when he hears his voice. "Listen, I don't have much time. I'm arrested. I just want you to promise me..."  
"Anything, Monty."  
"Come and visit me. Once. Please".  
"Of course, Monty. Of course... oh shit..." Tears are running down his face. "It's okay, god... shit. Take care of yourself."  
"You too babe.. see you soon."

They never saw each other again. When Winston went to the police station to see him, he learned he was dead. He found out what Ani told the Deputy and felt like he wanted to confront her. What she did... was so immoral. Being in jail for something you did was one thing. But being accused of a murder you didn't commited was beyond unfair. It was... Winston had no words to describe it. He just wished he had the change to tell Monty all the things he hadn't told him yet. Things that would be left unsaid forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> T R A N S L A T I O N:  
"The fuck you think you're going?"*  
"Wherever the fuck I want! Fuck you!"**  
"Sweetheart" (masculine)***


End file.
